desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Greenstein
Jeff Greenstein is an American television writer and producer. Career Greenstein has worked on many television series as both writer and producer to most of them. His credits include Will & Grace, Friends '' and ''Dream On. Desperate Housewives After leaving Will & Grace, Greenstein went on to become a producer for Desperate Housewives. He has worked on many episodes spanning across several seasons. He left during the period of Season Six to help launch NBC's Parenthood, then returned to Desperate Housewives for Season Seven working as producer, writer and director. By Season Seven he was promoted to executive producer. Season Three *Listen to the Rain on the Roof (consulting producer) *It Takes Two (consulting producer) *A Weekend in the Country (consulting producer) *Like It Was (consulting producer) *Nice She Ain't (consulting producer) *Sweetheart, I Have to Confess (consulting producer) *Bang (consulting producer) *Children and Art (consulting producer) *Beautiful Girls (consulting producer) *The Miracle Song (consulting producer) *No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds (consulting producer) *Not While I'm Around (consulting producer) *Come Play Wiz Me (consulting producer) *I Remember That (consulting producer) *The Little Things You Do Together (consulting producer) *My Husband, The Pig (consulting producer) *Dress Big (consulting producer) *Liasons (consulting producer) *God, That's Good (consulting producer) *Gossip (consulting producer) *Into the Woods (consulting producer) *What Would We Do Without You? (consulting producer) *Getting Married Today (consulting producer) Season Four *Now You Know (consulting producer) *Smiles of a Summer Night (consulting producer) *The Game (consulting producer) *If There's Anything I Can't Stand (consulting producer) *Art Isn't Easy (consulting producer) *Now I Know, Don't Be Scared (consulting producer) *You Can't Judge A Book By It's Cover (consulting producer) *Distant Past (consulting producer) *Something's Coming (consulting producer) *Welcome to Kanagawa (consulting producer) *Sunday (consulting producer) *In Buddy's Eyes (consulting producer, writer) *Hello, Little Girl (consulting producer) *Opening Doors (consulting producer) *Mother Said (consulting producer) *The Gun Song (consulting producer) *Free (consulting producer, writer) Season Five *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow (consulting producer) *We're So Happy You're So Happy (consulting producer) *Kids Ain't Like Everybody Else (consulting producer) *Back in Business (consulting producer) *Mirror, Mirror (consulting producer, writer) *There's Always a Woman (consulting producer) *What More Do I Need? (consulting producer) *City on Fire (consulting producer) *Me and My Town (consulting producer) *A Vision's Just a Vision (consulting producer) *Home is the Place (consulting producer) *Connect! Connect! (consulting producer) *The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened (consulting producer) *Mama Spent Money When She Had None (consulting producer) *In a World Where the Kings Are Employers (consulting producer) *Crime Doesn't Pay (consulting producer) *The Story of Lucy and Jessie (consulting producer) *A Spark. To Pierce the Dark. (consulting producer) *Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know (consulting producer) *Rose's Turn (consulting producer) *Bargaining (consulting producer) *Marry Me a Little (consulting producer) *Everybody Says Don't (consulting producer) *If It's Only In Your Head (consulting producer) Season Seven *Remember Paul? (executive producer) *You Must Meet My Wife (executive producer) *Truly Content (executive producer) *The Thing That Counts Is What's Inside (executive producer) *Let Me Entertain You (executive producer) *Excited and Scared (executive producer, writer, director) *A Humiliating Business (executive producer) *Sorry Grateful (executive producer) *Pleasant Little Kingdom (executive producer) *Down the Block There's a Riot (executive producer) External links *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0339211/ Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Directors